Warm Nights
by ChocolateLover82
Summary: Bella needs a break from her busy life. When she heads to a beach house for a week, relaxing times are not all she finds. AH, ExB.


**Hello there ladies … and maybe a dude somewhere.**

**So, this is kind of a random O/S. I was sleepless one night and it came after listening to "Sand In My Shoes" by Dido. I love the beach, I love Dido … enough said. It also helped cleared my mind while I was writing FM's last chapter at that moment.**

**It also means that this is not the entry for a contest (ikr?) or the first chapter of a new story. It's just something that insomnia brought. You can also see that it's, once again, something rather long (although about 900 words longer than it really is, thanks to FFn), but hey, if you've read anything I've ever written, you already know what you're getting yourself into ;-)**

**You can find the link to "Sand In My Shoes" by Dido on my profile.**

**Many thanks to my beta Songster for working on this. I can't believe she keeps on betaing my monster docs.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters, I just have a little fun with them. I also don't own Dido's amazing lyrics :-(**

**Ok, let's do this …**

O~o~O~WN~O~o~O

_I love feeling your hand holding mine, how you play with my fingers and tickle my palm from time to time. I love the warmth of it, how it's not overly heated but it still stays with me long after you're gone and I can still pretend you're there with me for a little while._

_We're walking from school now. You, always making sure I get home safe. I, cherishing these few moments alone that we have, so much so that I slow down our walks enough for them to last as much as they can. I know you love them as well, since you often convince me of taking the longer road home. Not that you truly need to convince me._

_"One day, Isabella Marie Swan I'll put a ring on your finger and call you my wife," you say as you kiss my hand and the finger in question._

_When I look up, the sun in shining so brightly behind you that it blinds me and I can't see your face, but I see the shape of you and I know you're smiling down on me. And I smile back._

_"Oh, really? What makes you think that I'll say yes? I might want to marry, I don't know, Mike Newton for all you know." I tease you, because I've known for years that you'll be my husband._

_"What? That douche Mike Newton? That's not gonna happen. Ever. You'll be my wife one day. Mark my words." And there is so much happiness and love in your voice that it warms my heart and it shines brighter than the sun behind you. And I do mark your words that night in my diary._

_We stop when we reach my house. You lean down and, placing your hands on my cheeks, you kiss me, because that's the only answer there is. You don't need me to say yes to marrying you. You know I will._

_I love how your lips feel against mine. I've always loved them. The words they form, the kisses they share, the breath they carry across my skin._

_Yes, I love your lips._

Sunday

I woke up from my dream when the flight attendant announced that we'd reached our destination. I didn't even notice that we had landed already; I must've been pretty out of it. It seemed these last sleepless nights were finally catching up to me, which was exactly what I'd been hoping for with this trip.

As I made my way outside the airport, I could immediately smell the salty breeze, surrounding everything and everyone. I felt the warm afternoon sun on my face and the wind making my hair go in every direction. God, I was so glad that I was able to take this week off from work and real life.

I had always loved the beach, but college and then work took me down a different road. After years of sinking my roots there, it became more and more difficult to just up and leave the city.

I found a cab and gave him the address of the beach house Alice had lent me. She saw how distressed I had been for the last few months and offered it to me for the week. At work no one had anything to say about me leaving, since I was a good at what I did and the customers never complained about me. In fact, many of them went to the restaurant _because _of me. It was long overdue. They were also more than happy to let me go for a few days if it meant that I'd stop snapping at everyone.

As the house came into view, I couldn't wait to get out of the cab and take my shoes off to feel the sand under my feet. It took my breath away every time we had been here in the past. Alice was always inviting several of her friends to spend a week or two during the summer.

When we stopped right in front of it, I couldn't help but take in every detail of it. It had been a long time and a few of the best summers of my life had been spent here. It was a two story, four bedroom beach house, with a porch that surrounded the entire first floor and had access to the beach from the back side. It was white with blue shutters that went perfectly with the blue of the ocean and the sky. Alice made sure that someone took care of it during the year and prepared it for when we used to visit.

I always loved staying in one of the rooms that faced the beach. Sleep with the window open, feeling the cool sea breeze on my skin. Hear the waves crash on the shore, lulling me to sleep. Smell the fresh air coming through the window that, combined with the cool breeze, made me feel like I was floating.

Yes, I had always loved the beach.

After paying the cab driver, I made my way inside, reconnecting with the place once again. Alice had made sure someone opened the house for my visit and aired the rooms as well as stocked the kitchen. I had told her that it was unnecessary since I could do that myself or I could go enjoy one of the many seafood places around the little town.

I took my bag to one of the second floor rooms and once again was amazed at the view. I had chosen one of the guest rooms with the best view, apart from the main one. It had one ridiculously big bed, a couch near the window and everything was decorated in white and sand colors with little blues here and there. Little shells and happy photos adorned the walls and dresser.

The bed faced the window and if you left the curtains wide open, you were able to watch the sunset without even moving from it. The colors of it casting on every surface of the white room, making you feel that you were part of the sunset as well.

But it was the view of the ocean that took the cake.

The view was amazing, just miles and miles of blue water, a blue that blinded you during the day when the sun was high in the sky. Little boats and large yachts were just leisurely resting on the horizon, while seagulls and pelicans played in the sky or floated in the water.

After unpacking for the week, I took a shower and made my way downstairs. Everything looked like the last time I had been here and you couldn't tell the house had been closed for that long. The kitchen was stocked with a few items for a day, so I had to go to the grocery store tomorrow. Tonight, however, I was going out to eat. I had no desire to cook on my first night here.

I put on a green dress and sandals. Even though the day was dying, the air still felt a little hot, but just in case I took a light jacket with me.

The good thing about this place was that everything was in walking distance, so I didn't need to rent a car to go anywhere. Also, I planned on staying mostly at the house and the beach, so I had even less reason to rent one.

The tourist season had yet to start, so not many people crowed the streets, even if it was Sunday at the time. In a couple of weeks the town would be filled with laughter and life once again.

I made my way to this little place at the end of the boardwalk, stopping to check at the stores along the way. Many were not yet open as they would be when more people came into town. I still loved the feel of the place like this, vacant and peaceful, with only the few people that lived here all year long and the few tourists that were avoiding the big rush that was to come.

I got to 'Ben's Crab Shack' and found a table pretty easily by the end, next to the window. I ordered without even having to look at the menu. We'd been here a lot with the rest of the guys back then, everyone ordering a different dish so we could taste them all. Safe to say, it got pretty messy.

"Is this seat taken?" A man asked me while I was looking at the sunset and the changing colors on the sky.

"Oh, well-" When I looked up, two bright green eyes were looking down on me. They were an amazing shade of green that I'd never seen before and they shone brightly not only from the lights coming from outside, but there was something else there as well. It all made sense when I looked at the rest of his face and noticed he was smiling. His entire face lit up.

"So, is it?" He asked once again and I was sure he'd start laughing at any second, seeing that I was unable to even form a sentence.

"Um, no. It's not taken." I was finally able to say and then looked around the room to see that there were more than enough empty tables for him to find a seat.

He noticed what I was doing and his smile dropped a little. I didn't like that.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd mind if I sat here with you. I know there is plenty of space, but I hate eating alone and of the three available options for eating company, you look the sanest." He said nervously while running one hand to the back of his head.

I looked around to see what was he talking about. I saw a man that, honestly, looked like a pirate sitting at the counter. He even had an eye patch. When he noticed I was looking at him he gave me a growl. Yeah, not the friendliest guy around.

Then there was a woman wearing a white dress and lots of make up. Her face was very pale and her lips very red. When she saw us looking at her, she winked at this man standing next to me. I could tell why he was a little apprehensive about sitting with her.

When he turned his face to me he laughed and blushed a little. He looked adorable.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it. No problem, you can sit here with me. Have you ordered already?" I asked while looking around to see if maybe he had been sitting at another table.

"Yeah, let me tell the waitress that I'll be eating here." He moved toward the counter. When he did, I grabbed his wrist to stop him. I mean, really, we were pretty much the only ones here; the waitress would notice if he moved tables.

When I did touch him, I felt like a slight jolt of electricity made its way from his body to mine, or maybe it was the other way around. I removed my hand immediately and looked up at him. He had felt it too, if his surprised look said anything.

"Um, I think she'll see you're sitting here with me, so there is no point in going there."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess it _was_ pretty stupid, right?"

He sat down slowly, with a serious look on his face. If I was guessing, he was probably thinking about our touch. I bet sitting next to Captain Morgan over there would've been less complicated.

"So what brings you here to this small little town? Are you a local or passing by?" I asked just trying to make things a bit more comfortable. I sucked at small talk.

"Well, I think the first thing we need to do before I answer your questions is introduce ourselves. Hi, my name is Edward and I hate eating alone." He extended his hand to shake mine.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry about that, I don't know where my manners are. My name is Bella and social situations make me a blubbering mess." I moved my hand to shake his, fearing and at the same time, hoping that I would feel the same electricity.

I did, but it was different now. The shock was minimum this time, but there was an exhilarating feeling behind it. I felt _alive_.

Edward didn't let of of my hand for a while, and I of his for that matter, and we only separated when the waitress came to deliver our food. When I saw his plate, I laughed. We had ordered the same dish.

"Great minds think alike." He winked at me and started eating.

As he started adding salt and other things to his plate, I took the opportunity to really look at him. He was tall and looked well built, but not too much. He was wearing a white shirt, rolled up to his elbows and blue shorts. He had a few buttons open and through the opening I could see a little bit of his chest hair. His hair was a mixture of browns and reds and even a little bit of blond, colors that were even more accentuated with the lights of the sunset.

God, he was beautiful.

"Ok, so to answer your questions. No, I'm not a local. I came to this little town because I needed some time to rest and also to get inspired. You see, I'm a writer and from time to time, I like to get away from the city to find new light. I'm staying at this small little B&B down the road for the week." He explained between mouthfuls of food. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm here also to rest from my hectic life at the city. See, I'm a chef and life in the kitchen is pretty busy; it can be pretty tiresome. I haven't taken time off for quite some time and it was taking a toll on me, so a friend of mine lent me her beach house for the week. Also, hopefully, I'll get a nice tan as well." I took a sip of my wine to stop talking. Like I said, a blabbering mess.

"And here we are, two people tired of real life, finding each other." He was looking at me very intently, almost as if trying to figure something out. His eyes were darker now and I didn't think it was just because the sun had already set on the horizon.

"Here we are, indeed."

We talked about our lives for the rest of the dinner and I found that he was very funny, witty and had an opinion on pretty much every subject, even silly ones. That was something I loved and valued very much about people, their capacity to talk about everything and nothing, not just their jobs.

We paid our bills when the waitress informed us that the place was closing and we headed outside for a little walk down the boardwalk. The air was much cooler now, so I decided that I needed to put on my jacket. That was when I felt Edward's fingers ghost on my shoulders when he helped me with it. I froze for a moment, just relishing the feel of his touch and I turned to face him. The look on his face told me that he wanted to touch me more, but didn't know how I felt.

Did I want more? One look at his eyes and the answer was obvious. Yes.

I came closer to him and placed my hands on his chest; it felt so warm and hard under my touch. His hands came to brush the hair off of my face that the wind had blown around and slowly he leaned down and caught my lips with his.

There were so many sensations going through my body at the moment. His soft lips on my lips. The heat of his tongue in my mouth. The feel of his hard body pressing on mine. The warmth that was pouring off of him, mixed with the cold wind that was surrounding us. It was _so_ much.

I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on his chest, trying to catch my breath and the little bit of rational thinking that I had left in me. I felt his arms encircle me and kisses on the top of my head. It was sweet and hot at the same time.

When I looked up he seemed a little embarrassed, I was guessing by our display, but that beautiful smile was once again gracing his lips and that made me feel at ease. I was not alone in this.

"Wanna go for a coffee or something?" He asked me a little hesitant. Did he think I'd say no?

"That would be great, but there is nothing open at this hour. I have some at my house, if you'd like to come with me." I knew from the outside it looked like a very stupid move on my part inviting him to my house, but I couldn't regret it the second his face lit up with my offer, I _knew _he wouldn't hurt me.

"I'd love to, Bella. Lead the way."

We walked in silence by the shore on our way to the house, only the sounds of the waves could be heard. Halfway on our way there, I felt his hand intertwining with mine, no longer shocking me when I felt the electricity from before. When I looked at his face, once again I saw hesitance there, he was giving me the opportunity to step back. I wouldn't. So I squeezed his hand, letting him know that we were in the same place.

When we got there, we made our way to the kitchen, where I started to prepare the coffee. Since Alice knew about my love for it, she made sure it was among the items stocked at the house. I loved her even more for it.

"This is a nice place. Love the view; I bet it's amazing at sunset," he said while we sat at the kitchen table with our mugs.

"Yes, I love it here, haven't been around for a long time now. I love the peace it gives me." He was looking at me once again with that dark look and suddenly I could feel the same electricity when we touched, filling the air.

Edward took both of our mugs and set them on the table, taking my hands in his. He slowly started to slide his hands up my arms, and because I had taken off my jacket earlier, I could feel every little hair stand up with the movement. He was sitting to my right and moved so that he was facing me completely; I could feel his knee brushing my thigh.

I turned to face him as well and when I moved forward on the chair, I felt my dress ride up, exposing more of my legs. He moved his right hand to cup my face, while his other made its way up my thigh, slowly lifting the rest of my dress.

I could feel his breath on my face. We were both panting hard at that point and if I thought my body felt alive when we'd kissed back at the boardwalk, this moment took its place.

And then I kissed him, kissed him hard while moaning into his mouth, which he seemed to like and I felt a little growl vibrating in his chest. My hands were gripping his hair pretty hard and in any other situation I would've been embarrassed, but now, I just wanted to feel him on me, under me, _in_ me.

"Upstairs." Was all I could say at the moment and all he needed to hear, because the second that came out of my mouth, Edward stood up, bringing me with him, and we made a run for the second floor. In the meantime, we removed our clothes and let them drop wherever they landed.

"First door to the right." I told him when we reached the second floor and he didn't know where to go from there. Once again, it was all he needed to hear.

We landed on the bed, Edward on top and I loved feeling his weight on me. I knew he was trying not to crush me with it, but still, the feel of his body pressing down on me was absolutely welcomed.

We kissed and groped and moans filled the room, hard panting making it difficult for me to focus. All I wanted was him and God was I ready for this.

"Protection." I managed to say when a little bit of rational thinking made its appearance.

"Pants." Edward moaned in my ear when I grabbed his ass. He then swiftly made his way out of the room to try to find his pants. I wanted to laugh as I saw his ass ran out of the room, but I was so hot and anticipating what was to come, I didn't have it in me.

While I waited, and heard a few curses from Edward down the stairs, I went to open the window. The room was much too hot and the air was perfect to cool us down.

I felt his hands on my hips; I hadn't noticed he had come back into the room. I was mesmerized by the reflection of the moon on the water.

"Beautiful," he whispered softly, kissing and licking my neck.

"Indeed," I moaned, because Edward had found that right spot behind my ear.

We were once again panting like crazy and feeling his hot chest on my back and the cool breeze hitting my chest were driving me crazy. I needed him at that moment.

"Edward," I whimpered.

He retreated for a few moments and I heard movement behind me, the ripping of plastic and then felt him once again hot and hard behind me.

"Spread your legs and lean a little, baby," he said in my ear.

I did as he asked and placed my hands on the window sill, trying to steady myself.

"Is there someone else in the neighborhood?" Edward asked, peppering little kisses on my shoulder blades.

"No, the houses are empty for a few more weeks. It's only me for miles."

"Then there will be no problem with you letting go, baby. I want to hear you scream to the empty beach. Don't hold back."

And he entered me from behind, steadying himself with his hand on my hips, filling me slowly until he could no longer keep going. The angle feeling amazing. We stayed like that for a moment, feeling each other's bodies. I was _really _gripping the sill by now. He started to move, slow and with purpose and I met him thrust for thrust, which made him start going faster and harder.

Just like he had asked, I was moaning pretty loud by then, not that I could've helped myself really, and the echo it made on the empty beach carried it even louder. It felt a little exciting to know we were pretty much fucking in public. I knew nobody was there at this time of the night and I was right that the families wouldn't be here for another few weeks, but I couldn't help thinking that maybe someone had gone to the beach or maybe one of the houses was occupied, just like this one.

But I couldn't have cared less at that moment. It was then that I felt Edward's hand on my breast, massaging it and driving himself deeper inside me.

"God, so good. You feel so good," he was barely able to say.

We were both getting close to release so I moved one hand from the window down to where we were joined, trying to tip me over the edge. Edward's thrusts became harder and more erratic, guiding me forcefully with his hand on my hip. He moved the hand that was on my breast to place it on top of mine that was still holding onto the window sill. At that moment, we were both screaming each other's name into the wind, adding to the whole experience.

And then I came, hard and fast, Edward following closely. I was sure my voice would fail tomorrow from all the screaming, but I didn't care at all.

"That was-" Edward said breathlessly into my hair.

"Yeah," was my brilliant answer.

He slid away from me and went to the en suite to get cleaned up, while I did the same in one of the other bathrooms. When I got back, he was sort of standing near the bed, a little lost as to what to do next. Did he want to leave?

I made my way to bed and got under the covers and when I turned to him, I patted the space next to me, asking him to join me. He smiled that beautiful smile of his and got in and I settled on his side, his arm on my back.

"Well, thank God nobody was at the beach watching that show," I giggled into his chest.

"Well, it was a good show. They might get some good material out of it," he teased and I pinched his side. He just laughed.

"God, you're a perv." One I wanted to spend more time with.

"You did enjoy it." His voice was low and seductive and if we didn't stop this line of thinking we'd be at it again, and sleep was finally catching up to me.

Worst. Timing. Ever.

"Yes, I did, but now I have to sleep. You don't mind me leaving the window open, do you? I love the morning breeze."

"No, I don't. I'm actually quite fond of open windows now." Edward winked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Good night, Edward." I yawned.

"Good night, beautiful Bella, see you in the morning." And that was the last thing I heard, sleep making its way to my body pretty fast after that.

Still, I couldn't deny the smile I wore while the world slowly vanished. Yes, I'd see him in the morning.

What a relaxing start of the week.

O~o~O~WN~O~o~O

_We're finishing our homework at your parents' house. The place is empty except for the both of us and I love that. Not that I would tell my dad we are alone here. He doesn't need to know that we spend half the time naked in bed before even thinking about homework._

_"Maybe we could go to the river once we finish here. What do you think?" You ask me while rubbing your hand on mine. It's distracting when I'm trying to work on algebra._

_"Yes, I'd love that. I just have one more question left and then I'm done with this stuff. How about you?"_

_"Pretty much done too." And you smile that special smile you have when you're saying something but really are thinking something else. I love that I know each one of your smiles._

_An hour later we're under our favorite tree near the river, you moving on top of me. I love your body on mine, how you move, how you feel. I look up to the sky and I can see the green leaves forming a blanket over us, shielding us from the world, with the sun's rays breaking through in between, creating new colors and casting shapes on your back._

_Then you come, making that face that only I know so well. The muscles on your neck strained, your teeth clenched and your eyes closed. You can barely say my name and I like that I did that._

_We rest naked, the sun shining down on us, the clouds casting shapes around us. The sound of the water and the birds in the near tree branches the only things we can hear apart from our breathing._

_"I love this river," I say to no one in particular. Maybe to myself._

_"We'll marry here then. Under this very same tree on a sunny day. I love how your skin looks under the sun." You say into my hair and I melt because that is what I want and I love that you know. I love that it's what you want as well._

_"Ok, we'll marry here with a few friends, the river at our backs." And I stand making my way to the water. "And then that night, we'll come back here and make love as husband and wife under that same tree and swim naked here." I say before going under the water._

_I see you swimming toward me when I resurface._

_"Yes, that's what we'll do. I'll make love to you under that tree and then here in the water and then there against that rock and love you all night long, Isabella." You say into my mouth as I encircle your waist with my legs._

_"God, yes. I can't wait." And I feel you hard under the water._

_"Let's start practicing."_

_That day I got home half an hour late. My dad grounded me for a week. But it was all worth it for the time we got to spend together and the plans for the future._

_I do love that river._

Monday

I woke up to the feel of hot hands roaming my body. Touching my arms, my chest, breasts and down to my legs, all the while, a mouth touching my skin where the hands had been wandering.

"Mmm, that feels good," I barely managed to say, my body once again on fire.

"God, I could barely wait until you woke up." I felt Edward kissing my neck and spreading my legs to make me circle his waist.

He then leaned back to his knees and moved a hand to the night stand to grab a condom.

"When did you get those?" I asked amused.

"A little while ago, I wasn't going to be able to stop to go find them once I start with you, so I got up and got my pants." He was hovering above me now and bringing my legs higher to his hips.

In one movement, before I could say anything back, he was inside me, moving hard this time from the start. I loved it.

This time it was hard and fast, no time or space for tender touches. I was already worked up with the groping Edward had been doing, so my body welcomed his instantly. I got to see his body moving this time. Muscles pulling, sweat covering his skin, grunts escaping his mouth at each thrust and when I looked down, I could see him entering me over and over.

God, he was gorgeous moving above me.

That was even more true when he came the next moment. His whole body froze. Muscles straining to a point where they looked like they would snap. Eyes tightly shut and mouth open repeating my name over and over. I could feel him pulsing inside of me and that feeling, coupled with the sight of him, triggered my own release.

It felt unreal.

After cleaning up, we laid there just resting and enjoying the view of the water in the distance. The sun slowly started to make its way up, casting different colors in the sky, now illuminating what last night we couldn't see. We were mostly in silence watching it, letting the peace of it all blanket us.

"Beautiful," I heard him saying and when I turned to agree with him, he was looking at me, not the view. He was always giving me intense looks.

"Want to have some breakfast? We could go to town if you want; I have nothing here for that." I said, breaking the moment.

"I'd love to, but I need to go to the B&B to change clothes. How about I meet you here in an hour? I'll go with you grocery shopping after we have some breakfast in town."

"Sounds perfect."

Almost an hour later, I was talking on the phone with my Mom when there was a knock at the front door.

"Yes, Mom. I'm having a great time, but it's only been a day, you know? I'll call tomorrow once again. Say hi to everyone for me, ok? Love you, bye." I finished the call and opened the door to find Edward grinning from ear to ear, looking fresh and happy.

"Hey there, stranger. Let me grab my bag and we're on our way."

"Stranger? You knew my name pretty well last night, Bella. And this morning as well." He teased by the door.

I just ignored him. Mostly.

"Let's just go, mister."

The day was beautiful so I decided on shorts. I wasn't joking about trying to get a tan. I usually can't, but I always tried.

"So, what do you want?" We were sitting on a diner by the end of town, just few people here and there.

"Bacon, eggs and harsh browns," I said and when I looked up at him he looked shocked at this. "What?"

"Just, for a chef I thought you'd choose something … healthier."

"I usually do, but I'm on vacation, so I get to eat whatever I want. Besides, they're amazing." They truly were.

After that we went grocery shopping, which took forever since I was very picky about the food I bought. Edward only rolled his eyes every once in a while and just let me be.

We went back to the house and hung out for a little bit on the beach, before I cooked us some lunch. Even with my picky ways, I was able to find some pretty fresh vegetables and fruits and Edward even helped me put it together. Well, mostly. He just kept stealing little pieces of food and running his hands all over my body.

We had a late lunch.

O~o~O~WN~O~o~O

_"My dad is driving me insane, I swear." We are filling out college applications to places I don't even know if I want to go. I don't even know if I want to go to college._

_"I know, baby, and I'm so sorry for that." You kiss me and for a second I forget about my problems._

_"The only good thing is that we'll be able to live together. Your parents are geniuses for convincing mine that it was the best way to go." I giggle, yes, giggle and can't wait for that time to start. The two of us, studying, meeting new people, making love._

_"I know, baby. Now I'll have you all to myself. Let's hope we don't drive each other crazy while we're at it. You can be pretty messy, you know." You laugh and I pray to God you're kidding, because the way I see it, you'll be spending several nights in the doghouse after comments like those._

_"Oh, shut up." I say while moving my body on top of yours._

_You look so cute thinking you're right. I just smile and pat your cheek. After that, I distract you from all this boring talk by kissing your jaw all the way up to your lips. When I feel you getting hard I know the subject ends._

_We truly are ready to be married._

I could feel little cold touches on my stomach. What were they?

When I opened my eyes Edward was hovering over me on my chair on the porch. I had been reading a book and was so tired, even though I had been doing virtually nothing, that I fell asleep, the book forgotten on the floor.

Edward was sitting next to me, his arms on either side of me. His closeness got me every time, but this time, this time it was different. Edward was close to me ... wet. He had been refreshing himself by taking a swim while I had been reading and was now in front of me soaking wet. And wasn't that a sight.

His wet hair was a darker shade of brown, almost black, as well as the hair on his chest. Little drops of salty water fallingl on my skin, doing nothing to calm how hot I was feeling, either from the time spent in the sun or the fact that Edward was so damn close.

"Had a good nap?" He asked, getting closer and closer.

"Um, yeah. I'm all rested now." And of course Edward understood what I meant but did what I didn't expect.

He stood up and before I got a word in, he lifted me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me to the water. All the while I was screaming and laughing so hard even _I_ couldn't understand what I was saying. He dropped me into the water and I started screaming and trying to pull him under the water as well, but he was much faster than I was.

"You jerk." I tried to look angry at him, but the fact that I was grinning didn't help my case at all.

We played like that and had sex for the rest of the day. That night, Edward brought his things to the house.

O~o~O~WN~O~o~O

_"It's so sparkly." I say while looking at the ring on my finger._

_"Do you like it? You already said yes, you know. No taking it back now." I feel your mouth on my hair and even though I hear a smile in your voice, you sound hesitant, scared. As if I could take my yes back, silly boy._

_"I love it. It's like a little piece of your light that I'll carry around with me everywhere." And I do, I truly love it, like I love you._

_"Good, now we can start planning for it while we're away in college. Just us in that little apartment in the city." You sound relieved by my answer and happy; I love you happy._

_And that's what we do for the next couple of months. Plan and make love. Until the day you come home with that envelope that changed our lives._

Tuesday

The ring of my phone woke me up. It was not that early, but still made me a little irritated. I turned and Edward was not by my side, but I could smell bacon and coffee from downstairs.

"Hello?" I didn't see the caller ID.

"Bella? Is this too early? I can't tell with the time differences and all." It was my Mom. Normally I wouldn't say anything, but if she was calling this early maybe something bad happened.

"Mom? No, it's fine. Is everything ok? Did something happen?" I was running a million scenarios in my mind by now.

"Oh, no. Sorry if I scared you, sweetheart. No, everything is ok. I was just calling early because we'll be out of the house up in the cabin with your brother and the kids until tomorrow, in case you called and I didn't pick up. You know the signal is awful and you're phone never gets it."

I was finally able to breathe, my heart returning to its normal pace.

"Ok. Yeah, thanks for calling beforehand. I would've freaked out. So how are you? Are you all having fun?" I smiled at the image of Mom and Dad running around with their grandchildren up in the mountains. Thank God my brother lived there and would be able to see if something went wrong.

"Yeah, we are. It's been really fun actually. We are a little bit rusty for this, but your father it's the one that's had the most fun. You should see him."

"That's great Mom," I said and Edward came into the room carrying a tray with food. He looked a little concerned though. "Thanks for calling. Have fun and I'll call you in a couple of days. Love you and give kisses to everyone for me, ok?"

"Ok, sweetie. Have fun and just relax. Love you too."

"Hey, is everything ok?" Edward asked me once he settled next to me in bed.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." I kissed his cheek. "Now what do we have here?"

We spent the rest of the morning in bed, eating, teasing and playing. The light from outside slowly making its way into the room, filling it with color.

That night, we were sitting on the sand next to a little campfire Edward had built near the house. I could not only feel its warmth, but also the one coming from Edward sitting behind me. I was getting really addicted to his touch and so I happened to make the most of any situation that required touching him. Not that he truly minded that much, since he was often touching every little patch of skin he could find on my body.

"This is nice," I hummed.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful around here. I like the feeling that it's just the two of us in some remote island, away from the world."

"Well, we kind of are alone, you know? I just hope you don't turn into some psycho killer or something," I joked, turning my face to look at him.

"You silly girl." Edward smiled and kissed my nose.

A little later, while I was getting the marshmallows ready for the s'mores, Edward went back to the house to get his guitar. I had laughed at him when he brought it with him last night; it had been such a cliche to have it here. I felt like I was in some beach movie or something. But then again, that was also the fun of it, to not only try new things with him, but also enjoy some that felt familiar. It was the company that made everything incredible.

Edward sat down on the sand once again, in front of me, and started singing. The moment I heard those first notes, I was hypnotized by everything about him at that moment.

The way his smooth voice carried and filled the little space we were sitting at, and even with the sound of the waves in the background, I could hear it reaching me, enveloping my skin. The way the words just rolled off his tongue and went perfectly with the sounds that came from his guitar, a song I had never heard before, but made it feel like it was meant just for me, just for us.

It was all so much. The cold from the night, the warmth from the fire and the intense electricity that only the presence of this man sitting in front of me brought. He wasn't even touching me and I already felt my skin tingle. I felt so damn alive.

It seemed something similar was happening to Edward, because he wasn't able to finish his next words, when he placed the guitar aside and came to kiss me with those same lips that had been driving me crazy since he started singing.

We quickly undressed ourselves and, even with the chill air, with the touch of his skin to mine all the fire that had been building for the last moments intensified, flowing through me. And because we knew no one could hear us, we just gave in to what we were feeling at that moment, not bothering to be quiet about it. In fact, I wanted him to be loud; I wanted him to let loose out in the open; I wanted to see that it was not just me that was feeling this way.

And loud we were.

I had never been more grateful than I was at that moment that Alice had offered me her house.

O~o~O~WN~O~o~O

_"You're going."_

_"No, I'm not. I'm not leaving you," you say stubbornly. We'd been at this for days now. I hate it. I hate that you have to go, and I hate that you'll resent me if you stay._

_"You are not leaving me. You're going to England for three years and we'll make it work. But you have to go, it's a great opportunity."_

_"Bella, please, stop this. I'm not going and that's that. I'm staying here and we're getting married and everything will be as it should be." I don't know if you're telling this to me or trying to convince yourself of it._

_I go and hug you, I know there is nothing I can say today and this is what you need. But this is far from over. I hate that I have to convince you to go, but it's necessary._

_A few months later, while watching your plane leave me behind, I wonder if my convincing was worth it in the end._

Wednesday

I woke up to the voice of Edward talking to someone else. He was on the phone, standing by the window and looking at the ocean with a smile on his face.

"Of course, I'll be there before you know it, just have fun in the meantime." He laughed at something the other person said and after saying goodbye, he hung up. Edward stayed in that same position by the window, just staring at the waves and the light the new day brought with it. Between the light coming from the outside and the one coming from his smile, he looked beautiful. His whole face lit up.

"Is everything alright?" I didn't want to interrupt his moment, but I had the urge to be a part of it as well.

"Yes, everything is perfect," he said without turning.

I got out of bed and went to him, circling my arms around his waist, my face pressed to his back. Once again, the need to touch him, overpowering me.

"That looks like fun." He pointed to the small sailboats in the distance.

"Yeah, it does. Feel like trying that?"

"I saw the place in town where we can rent one for the day. We could pack a lunch and sail away." He looked like a little kid at the prospect of having a boat of his own. It was beyond cute seeing him like that.

"That sounds great. Let's do that."

Two hours later we were indeed, sailing away. Which was another thing to add to the mystery that was Edward, he actually knew how to sail a boat.

We anchored a few miles from the shore, the place perfect to see the little beach town from the distance. I was lying on my stomach, sun bathing without my top on, really intent on getting some degree of tanning out of this week. My skin feeling hot under the sun and the sway of the boat almost lulling me to sleep.

Edward sat by the edge of the boat near me, his legs dangling from the side, writing in his notebook. I didn't know what was he writing about, but I secretly hoped that it had to do with this week, with us. It would be proof that this truly happened.

"This place is even more beautiful that I thought." I was looking at the beach in the distance, the sand glistering under the sun.

"I know right? I had been under some sort of writer's block before now and this past week has brought a lot of new ideas for me to write about." I could feel his eyes on me when he said that. Now I _really _wondered if he had written about us.

"Feeling hungry?" I moved to lay on my back, my body exposed to him. Any trace of sleep forgotten.

"You have no idea." And I was truly thankful that the boat didn't allow people to see us, because I was sure we would've been arrested for indecent exposure. Not that we didn't deserve it.

After we got back to the house and showered, we decided to go out to have dinner. There was this little bar that we had passed a few times and the prospect of actual human contact looked like fun.

The place was strangely packed, but after finding a table to the side, we were able to sit and relax, watching some local band play. Everyone was having fun and the conversation flowed easily between friends. Some people even approached us to start conversation. It seemed that everyone there knew each other, so any outsider stood out among them.

After a few hours of laughing at the stories our new friends were telling us, the bar started to empty, leaving the band to play slower tunes.

"Care to dance?" Edward stood up and offered me his hand.

"Gladly."

This was one true activity that allowed me to have him really close to me, at least in public. Just like last night, Edward moved easily with the music, but instead of creating it with his guitar and voice, now he was letting it flow through his body, which in turn made it flow through mine.

I felt his hands on my back, while he ran his nose along my cheek. Whenever he got close to my ear, he would sing the lyrics. That act made me grip his shirt every time. I was sure I was going to have to buy him a new one by the end of the week.

Every time I was close to him, it felt like the world disappeared. I was just us existing, breathing, touching, kissing. I had taken the week off to relax and forget all the responsibilities I faced out there and with Edward I had been able to do that from the start. He made it so easy to be myself and have fun.

That night, we walked slowly to the house. There was no rush in getting there. We just enjoyed the breeze and the salt we could smell everywhere. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly at peace, which was exactly what I had come here to find, but being with Edward these past few days told me that it would've been close to impossible to achieve without him by my side.

Why did weeks only last seven days?

O~o~O~WN~O~o~O

_"I'm so happy you're doing great, baby. I couldn't be more proud of you." And it's true, I do feel proud of you and of what you can become. What you _will _become._

_"I miss you." That is all you say, what you always say when talking gets to be too much, when separation gets to be too much._

_"And I miss you, but we'll see each other in a few months." I know it's true, but it's hard to say it when even for me that's too far away._

_"I know, it's just so hard. And listening to your voice, I feel so close to you that, when we hang up, it'll be like leaving again." I feel the same, and I want to tell you so much to come back and make it right, but I know it won't, it won't be the right thing to do. You have to stay there._

_"I feel the same, baby. But it'll be alright, you'll see." I want to believe that so much for you, for me._

_When we hang up, it does feel like you leave over and over again._

_Just a little while, baby, just a little while._

Saturday

I was lying on bed, staring at the ceiling while Edward went back to the B&B he had booked initially to look for his rented car. A car I didn't know he had with him until two days ago, not that we'd be using it, but still, it felt wrong and a waste of money to have it sitting there, so we decided to drive to the other town closest to where we were. We had looked it up on internet and found out that it was a little bigger than this one and had some interesting sites to visit. It sounded like fun.

Thursday and Friday were spent in a similar way as the previous days with us sleeping in, having breakfast and lunch either here or at the diner back in town, laughing and talking under the sun. We even went to karaoke night at 'Ben's Crab Shack'. I had been mortified by it, but I was laughing so hard at Edward's weird song choices that I let it all go. That was what Edward did for me.

I heard the sound of a car pulling up and I knew it was inevitable that I had to get out of bed now. The thing was, that everything felt so final now. Our last true day here and everything came rushing down on me with that notion. But as I showered later on, I decided to push those thoughts to the back of my mind and just enjoy the day, with Edward by my side.

Edward had been driving for the last half an hour and we were already reaching our destination. The drive had been great, the scenery absolutely amazing; I didn't know how I had missed it before now. We had our windows open and Edward had banned me from changing the music playing on the radio after a disastrous encounter with one Lady Gaga.

I'd never hear the end of it.

After parking, we made our way into the streets. Even though the town was close to where we were staying, the feel of it was completely different. It was so full of life and people and noise. It wasn't bad, but if you wanted to relax and get away from it all, this was not the place to do so.

Still, we were happy to being able to enjoy it for the day. We found some places to eat which looked so good, it took us half an hour to decide on one.

Of course, I won that argument.

We went to some galleries that displayed the work of new artists. It almost felt like we were the ones discovering them. We entered some book stores that held Edward's attention for quite some time. Yet I didn't have the heart to pull him out of them, he was truly in his element. I loved watching him there, his brows furrowed in concentration, sometimes mouthing the words he read. It surprised me that one moment I could find him cute as a little boy and the next one, sexy as hell.

We walked hand in hand for the rest of the day, passing families with little kids in their arms or strollers. That sight warmed my heart. Then, there were tourists taking pictures of the harbor and local street artists showing their wares. I was even able to find some souvenirs to take back home.

Before leaving, we took a last walk down the boardwalk. It was so full of life; we couldn't help but smile at everything we saw. We played some games at the arcade and ate like pigs at every turn. We even took our photos at some photobooth, making stupid faces. Everything about the day felt so natural and easy. I would miss these days when I got back home.

After a few hours, we sat in a bench eating ice cream, just staring at the ocean before us. I could feel Edward's fingers play with mine and the sight of the both us there like this made me giggle. It looked like we were kids on their first date.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Of the image of us. Sitting here, eating ice cream by the boardwalk, holding hands. Are you gonna take me home before curfew?" I teased. I felt so giddy with him.

"Oh, I think I have to. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He was grinning like a fool now.

We were quite the pair.

"Thank you," I said after a moment of looking into his eyes. I felt I had to say that, he made this time here so much better, I couldn't go without him knowing.

"You're welcome. And thank you as well, Bella. I thought I was going to spend a week just moping around town, trying to find inspiration for my writing, but you here, made all the difference."

We stayed holding hands for another hour, talking about nothing really. Neither of us wanted to think about the time when we had to go back again.

We made our way into the house before sunset. We wanted to have the last one on that beach, the place that had been our little haven for the past week.

We slowly made our way into the bedroom. The lights from the retreating sun bathing the white walls of the room. It felt like we were inside the sunset.

I turned to face Edward and with soft kisses we started to undress ourselves. Little by little the pieces of clothing fell to the floor, discovering new skin under these lights.

"Your skin is glowing with this light," he whispered, kissing my shoulder and neck, while running his hands to my hips.

"It does the same to your eyes and face." And it was true. The green of his eyes mixed with the reds and golds from the outside made me want to look at them forever. New shades appearing in them. I wondered what other colors I could find with different lights.

We moved to the bed and after getting some protection, Edward settled on top of me, between my legs. I moved mine to his back to hold him close to me.

At that moment I truly felt like I wanted to cry from the emotion of it all. Throughout the week Edward had been such a light in my life, showing me what I had long forgotten. He'd been warmth and comfort and now seeing him in this room, covered in sun light, that fact was proven. Just like the sun covering the white walls with colors, Edward had done the same to my life.

We started moving, warm skin against warm skin. Hands touching, gripping, caressing soft and hard skin. Mouths kissing, licking and whispering secrets meant only for each other. Legs holding and tangling, bringing together. Hips pushing and pulling, sending pleasure through our bodies.

When I started to feel that we were getting closer to release, I looked over his shoulder to the window. The sun kept retreating and the colors kept changing and moving through the walls and everything in the room. With the light layer of sweat covering Edward's skin, the lights made it look like he was glowing.

At the top of the window Alice had designed some stained glass shapes. All the bedrooms of the house had this, which with the right light, created the feeling of being inside of a kaleidoscope.

And that was what happened next. The lights entered the room at the right angle through those colored glasses and in a second the entire room was covered in greens, blues, yellows and reds, all mixing and covering the walls and us. It fell like they were pouring down the walls, a rain of colors.

I saw that Edward had realized this and it made him increase his pace.

"I want to see you come under these lights, baby." He barely finished saying that when I felt my body exploding in shivers, colors blocking my view . I didn't know if I had my eyes closed or not, but all I could see were colors everywhere.

A second later, Edward moved me so that I was on top of him.

"Beautiful." That was all he said before reaching his own release.

I moved to lay on his side and let our bodies go back to normal. The sun had moved even more and now the room was much darker. It felt like the ending of a perfect week, yet so sad.

"Wow. That was incredible. Why hadn't I seen those lights before now?" He asked breathlessly.

"Well, maybe because we barely spend time here during the day, always outside or in other rooms and when we are here, it's late at night. Although I'm glad that it was this day the one we spent here."

Edward kissed me and we said nothing at all. Talking about it would make the ending seem that much closer.

We kissed for a while, getting under the covers and holding each other closely on our last night in this house.

It was then that the feelings of the past week came flooding fast and hard. Feelings for the time we spent together, feelings for this man next to me. I couldn't deny it.

"I love you." I whispered, the words making their way out before I could stop them. I was asleep before I got an answer.

O~o~O~WN~O~o~O

_I'm so nervous sitting here at the back of this cab. I can't believe what I did and that I didn't tell you about it. What will you think? It's too late to back out now though._

_I'm here in London to stay._

_I approach the building where you're staying and once I get the bags out of the cab and pay the driver, I buzz for your apartment, the only thing you let your parents pay for you here._

_You don't answer and I panic, because I truly have nowhere to go from here. But just like all those years ago when you spent two hours sitting on my front porch waiting for me to give you an answer when you asked me out for the first time, I sit on the stairs and wait for you. I'd been waiting for months to see you after your last visit, so what it's a few hours more._

_"Bella?" I don't know if I'm dreaming or not, but the sound of your voice makes this all worth it._

_And when I look up and I see your surprised and happy face, I know I made the right choice. For you, for me, for us._

_"Hey." And once again that is all it takes for you to understand what I did. You know me so well that simple words tell you what is in my heart and intense looks tell me what is in yours._

_You bring me to your arms and lips and the moment is perfect, exciting, scary. Everything that had been missing for the past few months is all back at the slight touch of you._

_"God, I'm so glad you're here, baby. We'll make it work, I promise. You will not regret coming here at all. I'll make sure of that." And I cry on your shoulder because I know that's true._

_And it was just as true that day and all the days for the next three years we spent there._

Sunday

The second I opened my eyes, reality came crashing down on me. We were leaving in a few hours. The week of laughter and freedom would come to an end in a few hours. It made me sad to be leaving, but at the same time, what I had with Edward here would also leave with me. I would not forget what he had awoken in me.

After spending some hours in bed enjoying the morning breeze, the sounds of the water and seagulls in the distance, we had lunch on the back porch. We then took a walk down the beach, the feel of the warm sand under my feet and Edward's hand entwined with mine. It felt right and for a moment I could forget that we were leaving and just enjoy our moments together.

That is until I had to go pack.

We were standing on the front porch of the house, feeling the cool breeze for the last time. I couldn't believe that the week was over and I had to go back home now. How I'd miss this, us.

"I don't want to go." Simple. True.

"I know, Bella, me neither, but things had to end at some point. We knew this moment would come." He was holding me close to him now, his head on top on mine, just swaying from side to side. So soothing.

There was nothing else I could've said at that moment. Edward was right, we both knew the end of the week would come eventually and it was here, right now. I could say I wanted to stay with him for a few more days, which would've been amazing, but we both had responsibilities to tend to and the little world we had created during these past days had to end.

I just relished the feel of him against my body, trying to commit to memory how his muscles pulled and strained under his shirt, how his hands moved up and down my back, how I could fit just right on the crook of his neck. How amazingly free I felt with him on this place.

I was brought back to the real world by the sound of the cab pulling to the house. My flight was in a couple of hours and Edward's later this evening, so I had to leave first. I didn't want to say goodbye to him at the airport, I wanted to hold on to this moment, him at the front of the house, the sound of the waves in the background, for as long as I could.

"Guess my cab is here."

Edward released me when he had no more choice, since the car was right in front of us, and I placed my bag on the back seat and turned to him. God, I didn't want to leave this place.

"Edward, I-" _want to see you again._

"I know, Bella, I know." And he kissed me. He kissed me softly, our lips barely touching and then it changed to a heated one. It represented everything our week had been up until that moment. Softness and passion, slow and fast, sweet and hot.

"Bye, Bella. Have a safe flight."

We didn't make plans, just like the past week had been, we went with the flow, enjoying each other. We just wanted to be together here, forgetting everything on the outside, and that was what the week really was about. We had been each other's haven for those seven days.

"Bye, Edward. Take care." And I left, staring back at Edward's beautiful smiling face and the house and week we had together.

I missed him already.

O~o~O~WN~O~o~O

_"I do," I say with certainty. After all these years, there is no doubt in my mind._

_And then you kiss me, not even waiting for them to announce we are husband and wife. To you, it's just a technicality._

_You look so beautiful under this tree, the tree you promised we would get married under. It is spring time and the grass is covered in flowers, swaying in the wind, surrounding us with their scent._

_Our parents and best friends are here to witness the end of a long and difficult road but also the beginning of a new one. One with laughter and crying and love and fights and children and just you and me. I can't wait for that to start._

_We move to your parents' house for the party. I love seeing everyone so happy around us. Happy to be here, happy for us._

_I can't stop staring at my rings on my finger. Your light with me everywhere I go from now on._

_We dance and eat cake, pose for photos and cry when we say goodbye to our families. But before that, you take me to our river._

_And that first night as husband and wife is better than you say it would be. We move as one, intertwined not only in body, but in our hearts and souls as well, and even with the faint moon light above, I can see that you're happy._

_"I love you, Bella."_

_"And I love you."_

_And I know this is forever._

I was now getting closer to my house. My pretty little house. Nothing fancy, really, but I loved it just the same. I loved that every corner felt like home, that even the flaws you could find pretty much everywhere, had a story behind them.

I reached for my bag and found what I was looking for in the small pocket in the back. My wedding rings. It felt weird to have removed them from my finger when I went away, but I needed to go into that trip being just Bella, not head chef, not wife … not even mother of two.

I made my way inside. Everything was dark and quiet, such a stark difference from the beach house I had spent the last days. The kids stayed with my Mom for the week and I called to check in with her to hear how they were and even got to talk to them. In reality, that was truly a role I didn't want to escape from, I just needed time away from everything.

I left my bags by the front door; I'd pick them up later. I wasn't ready to leave the week behind me yet. It was stupid really, but I felt like it wouldn't be over until I unpack them.

I made my way into the kitchen, turning some lights on, while I removed my shoes and almost tripping with one of Gracie's toys. When I looked down, there was sand on the hardwood floor, a little trickle starting at the front door coming down to where I was standing. It made me smile.

I grabbed a couple of beers and headed to the back porch, a place that I loved about this house. It was so peaceful back there and the view took my breath away the first time I saw it. I was able to see the city lights in the distance and still maintain some sense of quiet.

While I passed the main hall, I could see the photos that covered the walls. Years of memories and love. A photo of me under that tree by the river, big as a house when I was pregnant with the twins and still, I couldn't have been happier about it. A photo of our little girls when they were barely a year old, playing in the backyard, their faces full of chocolate cake. It had been their first birthday and just the four of us on that sunny day. Some of our time in England, a few of us sitting at the stairs in front of our building.

I reached the back porch and sat down, setting the beers by the side table next to it. The night was a little cold, but bearable and the city lights in the distance looked like fireflies lighting up the horizon.

What a week. I could still feel Edward's hands and lips on me, smell his scent on my skin and hear his words in my ear. I didn't want to forget how free and relaxed I had felt these past seven days. Another reason to prolong the unpacking and the shower I needed to take.

Work and family had taken first priority for me the last couple of years and I was now considering opening up my first restaurant, which would add more pressure to it. All that had taken a big toll on me, so it was necessary to take some free time away, to forget about everything and just let go. And that I did, just let go, with Edward and his amazing hands and lips and …

I heard the front door open and then footsteps, followed by my husband's voice. "Baby, are you here?" Hearing his voice made me smile.

"Yeah, in the back!"

I closed my eyes as I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer to where I was.

"There you are." I turned and saw him standing there, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. He was so beautiful and it was heart warming to look at our little girls and see him in their faces.

"Here I am." I smiled. "Come, sit with me, I brought this beer for you." I motioned to the seat next to me.

I turned to look at the yard and noticed all the girlie toys here and there. Their little tea set, dolls and their accessories, pink tricycles. I smiled when I remembered how they get their father to play with them and dress up as well.

Suddenly I felt hot lips on my neck, trailing little kisses up and down my shoulder up to my jaw. And then they stopped. It made me want to pout.

I looked to my right and saw him smiling at me, he knew what he was doing.

"God, I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in too long," he said while caressing my cheek.

"How could you have missed me? I just saw you a few hours ago, Edward. Remember the beach house?" I smiled because, in reality, I felt the same way.

"Well, a few hours too long, if you ask me. I can't believe I couldn't change my flight to an earlier one." And now, _he _was pouting.

It had been an amazing week for the both of us. We had been so caught up with the obligations of work and taking care of Grace and Emma, that in the end we forgot about _us_. How to be a couple, so when Alice offered us her beach house, not a second later we were making plans to leave town.

It had been Edward's idea to take this week as sort of a game, a start over. We would go and pretend like we didn't know each other, trying to get to know the other and reconnect all over again. A clean slate.

I had been a little hesitant about his idea, but it had been a good idea in the end. I had forgotten a few things about Edward that I got to rediscover all over again.

For a while now it had started to feel like we were strangers in our own home and we both hated that, hated that we were not working for us. There were days when we barely saw each other. I was so stressed with the restaurant and the girls, I had even forgotten to take my birth control pills. We'd be on condoms for a while. Edward was trying to finish his third book while arranging his next book tour. In the end we were both too tired.

We had been married for the last seven years now, seven incredible years of ups and downs, laughter and crying. We met when we were fifteen and the moment I saw him I knew he was the one, the one I would marry and have my children with. It was all great until that first year of college when Edward was accepted to a writing program in England for the next three years. He had lost faith in getting accepted so when that envelope arrived, it was a big surprise to say the least.

It was an incredible opportunity for him, he'd get to work with some great professors and writers and it would help shape him into the incredible writer that I knew he was. But he didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave me. I couldn't accept that, I couldn't hold him back, so after much convincing, he left for London and we postponed the wedding until he got back from the program.

That was the worst year of my life. A year, because that was how long we lasted without being together for more than a few times and talked only by phone. I had enough of everything, of being away from him, of majoring in something I felt no passion about. Everything.

So I just took my things and moved to England to be with him and while there I discovered that my true passion was food. I ended up enrolling in culinary school, something he encouraged greatly, and we married when we got back to the States. Three years after that, we had our girls.

"Well, it was _your_ idea that we leave at different times. Why do you have to be so thorough?" I laughed. He always did that, which is why the girls loved to play dress up with him. He even had a girl voice when he was Mrs. Butterscotch.

That name was his idea.

"Well, you don't complain too much when I'm thorough in _other_ areas." He winked at me.

"That's true. I do love Mrs. Butterscotch's voice, you know." I was already on my way to the door.

"Now, you're gonna pay for making fun of Mrs. Butterscotch." I heard him from behind me and I had taken two steps inside the house when I felt two arms on my waist which made me squealed.

He held me there, my back close to his chest, and moved his hands to mine. When he felt the rings were back on my finger, he lifted my hand and kissed them.

"I love seeing these back on your hand. As much as I loved this week and getting to know each other again, I love that you are already mine." He moved his hand to show me his ring as well. "As much as I am yours. Forever."

I turned to look at him, he looked so happy, his eyes shining with love and playfulness and their color even more accentuated by the tan he got this week.

"I love you, Edward." That was all I could say at that moment. It was enough and not enough at the same time. This man, this amazing man. My partner, my lover, father to my children, my confidant. I couldn't let him get away.

"And I love you, Isabella Cullen."

He came closer and kissed me while lifting my shirt to get it off of me. We started undressing each other on our way to the second floor, letting them fall to the floor.

"The kids?" he asked against my mouth.

"Mom. Tomorrow."

When we passed the hallway, once again I saw the photos on the walls. This time, the one of our wedding day by the river, just like Edward promised we would have. That was quite the night we had after the party at the Cullens. Then others of our little girls, happy green eyes staring at the camera with beautiful brown curls falling down their chubby little faces. Others of me, big as a house, laying down on a blanket on our backyard, where Edward often spent hours singing or reading aloud to my baby bump. Something that often made them calm. They were already in love with his voice.

Yes, walls filled with happy memories and love.

As I stared at Edward's sleeping face hours later, I went back to those last few moments I spent with him before leaving the beach house and the urge I felt to tell him that I needed to see him again after this week, but in the end I knew it was unnecessary. I _would_ see him … every night after putting our girls to sleep, every morning when we started our days … every day, for the rest of my life.

The End.

* * *

**Ok, so that's it. That's what insomnia forms in my head. Hope it made sense, it did at 3AM when I thought about it. You tell me.**

**Thanks for reading, sweets :-)**


End file.
